


Deepening the Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Loveless
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Soubi gets injured in another solo battle, Ritsuka seeks a way to deepen their bond.





	Deepening the Bond

Ritsuka sat by Soubi’s bed, watching the even rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He was in a deep, healing sleep, probably using hypnotism or whatever it was that Youji and Natsuo said he did to heal more quickly. But, no matter how quickly Soubi healed, it didn’t change the fact that he was injured again, simply because he refused to call Ritsuka when a team of fighters presented themselves. This time was even worse than the previous ones, because Ritsuka could feel it as they fought—could feel a troubling pain in his heart each time Soubi suffered. He had called Soubi, but no one had answered the phone. By the time Ritsuka had managed to locate him, the battle was already over and Soubi was stumbling away with blood dripping down his arm and coating the side of his shirt. All Ritsuka could do was push aside the nagging guilt he felt and worry over Soubi’s condition.

“Idiot, why didn’t you answer my call?”

Soubi had looked up at him, surprise evident on his face for a split second before his expression became unreadable.

“I’m sorry for not answering your calls, Ritsuka.” That only made Ritsuka angrier.

Soubi was always like this, constantly apologizing and smiling even if he was, like now, half-covered in blood and suffering from multiple injuries.

He later called Natsuo and Youji to assist in carrying Soubi home. As soon as all four of them had arrived at the apartment, Soubi was placed on his bed and Ritsuka sat on the floor so he wouldn’t be in the way. Youji had quickly taken care of the soiled clothes while Natsuo was set to patching up the nasty cut on his upper arm and on his side, just above his hipbone. Normally, a person with such serious wounds would have required stitches, but Natsuo just unworriedly cleaned them and wrapped them with gauze.

All of that had occurred several hours ago. Natsuo had Youji were fast asleep in the storage room, which they’d reorganized so that it could hold two futons. Ritsuka had passed by the open door on the way to the bathroom earlier and had seen them curled up against each other like kittens. He wondered idly how long it would be before he’d see the both of them without ears.

Soubi had not even twitched since he’d lain down. This bothered Ritsuka, since healing had never rendered Soubi immobile for so long before. It bothered him further in that he knew Soubi would not stop fighting alone even if he ordered it. If only their bond was deeper, then he would always know exactly where to find Soubi when a battle came up.

The bond had been deepening daily, by increments, but it still wasn’t enough. Every fight seemed to come sooner than the last, and each team of fighters was always stronger than the previous ones. If Soubi continued to fight alone…Ritsuka glanced at Soubi’s injured form– he didn’t want to think about that.

He suddenly felt a movement from the other side of the bed, and realized that Soubi had turned over. He was looking at Ritsuka through half-lidded eyes, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“You’re worried,” he said, placing a hand against Ritsuka’s cheek. “Worrying about me?”

Ritsuka blushed but ignored the question. Instead, he said accusingly, “You didn’t answer my call. You said that you would always answer!”

“I’m sorry, Ritsuka.” Soubi replied, rubbing his thumb against Ritsuka’s lower lip.

Ritsuka’s ears flattened in anger. Apologies again.

“Why didn’t you call me when the fight started?”

Soubi didn’t answer, but instead gripped Ritsuka’s arm and attempted to pull him into a hug. Ritsuka immediately slapped his hand and yelled, “Soubi, answer me! Why?”

No reply. He felt an ache in his chest; it hurt him every time Soubi refused to answer something important. He moved from Soubi’s grasp and sat further away before asking quietly, “Is it because we aren’t bonded enough?”

***

Soubi took a moment to consider the words. It was rare for Ritsuka to speak his mind in front of him, but he also needed to answer carefully. He did not feel like explaining to Ritsuka why he had fought without him.

“The first time that I tried to bond with you, we were interrupted. You can only get so much of a connection from that.”

Ritsuka lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his face. Soubi knew that he was blushing in remembrance of the kiss they had shared. He was always very good at reading Ritsuka’s emotions. He scooted closer to his Sacrifice, careful not to stretch the muscles in his side. His arm had ceased to hurt, but his side still throbbed lightly.

“You’re so cute, Ritsuka,” he said, laying his head in Ritsuka’s lap and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“What are you doing?” Ritsuka asked, startled. Soubi nuzzled his nose into Ritsuka’s stomach in reply, deeply breathing in the scent of skin and soap. For a moment he was overcome with the urge to lick the bit of belly that showed between Ritsuka’s shirt and pants, but he refrained from doing so. If he did that, Ritsuka would panic and move.

Ritsuka breathed his name unsteadily, and Soubi turned so that he could see his face. There was a strange light in Ritsuka’s violet eyes, a flicker of something heated that Soubi was not sure how he should respond to.

“I love you, Ritsuka,” he said softly, and received a muttered “Idiot” in reply.

Soubi smiled and took Ritsuka’s hand in his own, rubbing the pads of fingers against the smooth palms and knuckles, admiring the curve of the nails.

Ritsuka might never know how much he meant those words, but there was nothing more true in Soubi’s life. His love for Ritsuka went deep, deeper than the marrow in his bones, so deep that it felt like more a part of himself than the blood in his veins. He loved Ritsuka; he loved his natural innocence and his uneven temper, he loved his pale skin and his soft hair, and how he tried to hold onto everything even though he had to fight the urge to push people away. He even loved his pointed ears, and hated the fact that someday someone would take them away, someone that would have the bond that he and Ritsuka never had. Perhaps by then, the mark ‘Loveless’ would have appeared on Ritsuka. It was only a matter of time, before Ritsuka’s real Fighter showed up.

“Soubi, I have curfew,” Ritsuka whispered.

“You should probably leave then,” Soubi murmured in reply, but didn’t move.

He continued playing with Ritsuka’s hands, admiring the curves of the fingers and grooves in his knuckles, trying his best to memorize their placement and texture and to savor this rare moment of intimacy.

After a while, Soubi laid still with his eyes closed and Ritsuka’s hand still held against his chest, trying to relish in every scent and movement around him. He vaguely felt Ritsuka begin to move, and realized with chagrin that Ritsuka was getting ready to leave.

Swiftly, he grabbed onto Ritsuka’s hand, the same one that he had been playing with earlier, and used it to pull the boy towards him. Ritsuka let out an exclamation of surprise and landed sprawled across him. The impact caused parts of his body to ache, but he knew that such physical pain was nothing compared to having Ritsuka leave him.

Ritsuka looked down at him, annoyance evident in the furrowing of his brows and the hard set of his mouth.

“Soubi, I have curfew. Mother will worry.”

Soubi quickly quieted him with a kiss, binding their lips together for long moments before they separated for breath.

“Do you really want to be bonded more closely to me?” He suddenly asked.

Ritsuka hesitated for a moment, then slowly nodded his head.

Soubi knew that he would probably berate himself later for this, but this was too good a chance to give up. He kissed Ritsuka again, nibbling on his lower lip and drawing out a moan. Just as he had hoped, Ritsuka gasped in response and Soubi was able to easily slip his tongue into his mouth. Ritsuka stiffened at the new sensation, and Soubi pulled away a bit before continuing. This time, Ritsuka tried to tentatively return the favor, and Soubi slid a hand up the back of Ritsuka’s shirt while gently stroking the inside of his mouth with his tongue. After a few moments, Ritsuka started to squirm and pant; Soubi pulled back enough to see the deep blush that had spread across his cheekbones and felt an evident hardness against his stomach. A nagging voice told him he was going too far. There were so many reasons why he shouldn’t do this, but looking at Ritsuka writhing beneath him, he could not help himself.

He moved a hand to one of Ritsuka’s nipple, relishing the little gasp he wrought from brushing the hardening nub of flesh. He continued his attentions there and leaned forward so that his lips barely brushed the shell of his Sacrifice’s ear.

“If you want to be closer to me, I’ll bring you as close as you can get,” he whispered, hoping that his lust didn’t show in his tone and scare Ritsuka off.

Ritsuka pulled back a bit, his purple eyes searching Soubi’s face for some clue as to what he was talking about; his innocent Ritsuka, too young to know the meaning of true connection. Soubi took a deep breath and made sure that his gaze didn’t stray from Ritsuka’s eyes when he asked,

“Ritsuka, if I could make it feel good, would you let me be the person who takes your ears?”

Ritsuka’s ears flattened at that, his gaze suddenly suspicious. “How would that strengthen our bond?”

“What brings us closer physically will also affect the bond,” Soubi replied, his voice far steadier than he felt.

His hands ran lightly up and down Ritsuka’s sides, stroking him with feather-light touches to make the skin hypersensitive. “I would stop any time you asked.”

If possible, Ritsuka blushed even deeper. He buried his face against Soubi’s neck, mumbling an “okay” in a breathy sigh.

Soubi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Just say the word, and I’ll stop.” He said gently, reigning in the urge to take things too fast. He had to be careful or Ritsuka would become skittish. The boy’s head was still tucked against his neck, and Soubi used the position to his advantage by blowing air in one of Ritsuka’s pointed ears. He started nibbling on the edge of the ear, savoring the muffled noises he got in return while sliding a hand down the front of his body. He received a startled tug on his clothes when his hand reached the edge of Ritsuka’s pants, and felt a quickening of breath against his neck. He took it as a good sign when Ritsuka didn’t try to move away. Lightly, he stroked Ritsuka through his pants, and felt the boy shudder in pleasure.

Ritsuka squirmed in his lap and Soubi bit his lip to stifle a groan before softly tugging on the hem of Ritsuka’s shirt.

“This should come off,” he whispered with a smirk.

Ritsuka didn’t move, just breathed erratically for a few seconds and continued clutching onto his Fighter’s shirt. Soubi grabbed those hands in his own, kissing the knuckles to gain Ritsuka’s attention.

“Don’t be nervous,” he said, and smoothly tugged the shirt off in one smooth motion.

Ritsuka shyly crossed his arms over his chest, and Soubi saw clearly the numerous thin scars littering his body. The fact that he couldn’t protect his Ritsuka from those injuries made him ache terribly inside.

Softly nuzzling Ritsuka’s cheek as if to apologize, he inhaled Ritsuka’s scents of shampoo and spring before lowering him onto the bed and tugging on the hem of his pants. Panic flitted through Ritsuka’s expression at this, and Soubi stopped his motion, though he didn’t remove his hands. He laid down next to Ritsuka and started to lavish attention on his ears, savoring the breathy mewls he received. Ears were definitely sensitive spots for Ritsuka.

“I love you Ritsuka,” he said, tugging on the pants again. “Trust me,” he whispered, popping open the button and lowering the zipper, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

He heard Ritsuka say his name in a choked groan, but this time he leaned toward Soubi, opening up and offering himself to whatever he wanted. Soubi kissed the edges of Ritsuka’s ears as he took off his clothes. Small arms wrapped themselves around his neck as the last barrier was removed.

With the mindset of giving Ritsuka pleasure, Soubi slid his fingers up Ritsuka’s long legs, promising himself that he would worship them another time when Ritsuka was less wary, and placed a warm palm against the hardness between the boy’s legs. Ritsuka jerked as Soubi swiftly wrapped his hand around him and gave him a firm stroke.

Ritsuka started to arch towards Soubi’s touch, letting out muffled moans against his throat. Soubi continued his ministrations as he observed Ritsuka’s reaction. The boy was panting and moaning heavily, his eyes closed and face screwed into a look of intense concentration and pleasure. Soubi could tell that Ritsuka was close, and sped up the motions of his hand, his grip firm. He was gratified when Ritsuka arched his back a final time and let out a loud cry, coming messily over his own stomach and Soubi’s hand.

Soubi waited until Ritsuka calmed to remove his hand. Ritsuka’s eyes were unfocused, his face flushed, and his body was relaxed and languid in the afterglow of orgasm. Soubi lightly kissed his panting lips and grabbed a cloth from the floor, most likely a leftover from when Natsuo was patching him up. He used the cloth to clean his hand and Ritsuka’s stomach, then moved off of the edge of the bed to remove his own clothes and to search for a bottle of baby oil in his nightstand drawer. By the time he found it, Ritsuka had turned on his side to watch Soubi with curiosity.

Soubi scooted over and laid down next to Ritsuka. He placed a hand on the boy’s soft cheek and gave him a slow, thorough kiss. Ritsuka’s face heated up but he gradually participated in the kiss. After their lips parted, Soubi used a hand to caress Ritsuka’s arm; with the other hand, he held up the bottle of baby oil.

“Do you know what this is for?”

Ritsuka looked back and forth between Soubi and the bottle before shaking his head. Soubi smiled at his childlike action and thrust his hips against Ritsuka’s legs so that he felt the hardness there. He let his hand traveled from Ritsuka’s arm to down his back, until it tapped against the small pucker between the crease of Ritsuka’s buttocks. He watched Ritsuka’s face and saw when the light of understanding flickered in his eyes. Ritsuka drew away a bit,

“But, I thought that we already...”

Soubi shook his head and moved one of Ritsuka’s hands to the still-present ears atop his head. He saw shock flit across the boy’s face, and then fear as he began to worry his lower lip with his teeth.

“Soubi, wouldn’t that hurt?”

At first,” he answered truthfully, “but once you get used to it, it’d feel really good, better than what we just did. It’ll feel better if you stay relaxed.”

He watched as a mixture of fear and hesitation warred in Ritsuka’s expression as he continued to nibble his bottom lip. Ritsuka was caught in the middle, not sure whether to accept or deny Soubi’s request.

“Ritsuka,” he said, drawing the boy away from his troublesome thoughts, “I will still stop any time you want. Always.”

He waited a few more seconds and gave a reassuring smile when Ritsuka finally, hesitantly nodded his assent. Softly, he pushed Ritsuka onto his back and settled between his legs. He kissed his way from Ritsuka’s jaw to his lips while unscrewing the cap on the bottle of the baby oil, pouring the liquid onto his fingers and spreading it around to warm it up before reaching the small pucker again.

Ritsuka jumped when Soubi touched him there, and turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Soubi sought a way to distract him by kissing his way down Ritsuka’s body, stopping at where his neck met his collarbone. He sucked on the skin there as he carefully pushed a finger inside of Ritsuka. The boy squirmed in response to the strange feeling, and Soubi wriggled his finger while moving his mouth to one of Ritsuka’s nipples. He latched onto the small nub with his lips and felt his finger brush against the spot he’d been searching for. Ritsuka bucked his hips and let out a keening mewl when Soubi moved onto the other nipple and inserted a second finger. He scissored a bit and sought that spot again. Soon Ritsuka was thrusting his hips and panting Soubi’s name. Soubi saw a hint of discomfort enter Ritsuka’s expression when he slipped a third finger into the passage. The clenching around his fingers was driving him insane and he slipped them out so that he could rub some of the oil onto himself.

“Ritsuka,” he said, tilting the boys face so that he could look at him. The boy panted, then nodded before wrapping his arms around Soubi’s neck again and burying his face against his throat and hair.

Soubi smiled and placed a kiss at the top of Ritsuka’s head. He positioned at the opening with one hand behind Ritsuka’s back, taking his weight on the arm that hadn’t been damaged earlier; the other arm he placed on Ritsuka’s thigh, using it to steady himself and hold the boy open.

He slowly pushed his hips forward and the head of his cock slid in easily. Ritsuka stiffened beneath him, and Soubi grimaced with the effort it took to hold still. He waited a few seconds, until the muscles relaxed, and then started to slide forward again, always stopping when Ritsuka tensed, until finally he was completely sheathed in the tight, quivering heat.

“Ritsuka, are you okay?” he asked breathily, running his palm against the back of Ritsuka’s thigh and feeling a strange texture there.

Ritsuka took a few deep, shuddering breaths and slowly unhooked his arms from Soubi’s neck and settled against the sheets. It was Soubi’s turn to bite his lip as the movement caused the muscles of Ritsuka’s passage to ripple around him. He felt small hands touch his face, and realized that he’d closed his eyes. He opened them only to find Ritsuka’s head absent of his ears. His throat tighten at the sight, knowing that Ritsuka had given him a gift he’d never be able to match.

The squirming beneath him brought his attention back to Ritsuka. The boy was giving him with a strange look, as if he wanted to do something but didn’t know what. Seeing this, Soubi moved back slightly, then thrust back in. Ritsuka’s brows furrowed, and Soubi felt muscles tighten around him. He did the same again, pulling away a little before pushing back in. He continued the movement until Ritsuka seemed to be comfortable with it and he felt a long hardness brushing against his belly. As he hit that spot he had found earlier with his fingers, Ritsuka’s hands frantically grasped at the covers and he moaned. Soubi did it again and this time Ritsuka thrust up to meet him.

From there they settled into a comfortable rhythm and Soubi felt himself slowly losing control. Ritsuka moaned and clawed at his shoulders, arching his back. Soubi could faintly hear himself making similar sounds and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He let go of Ritsuka’s thigh and moved his hand until it grasped the hardness against his belly. As he stroked Ritsuka, the boy’s eyes shot open and his muscles clamped down around him. Soubi felt himself release with the motion as his mind clouded in ecstasy.  
When he came back from the white haze of pleasure, he was sprawled across Ritsuka with his head buried against the boy’s chest and small hands were running through his hair. He pushed himself off and pulled out of Ritsuka before settling himself next to the boy, curling an arm around his stomach.

“You okay, Ritsuka?”

Ritsuka looked at him, eyes still a bit dazed.

“Mmm.” He replied quietly, then turned over and buried his head in Soubi’s chest.

Soubi ran his hands up and down Ritsuka’s back as the boy settled into sleep, loving the texture of his skin and the feel of his breath on him. Before he realized it, he had fallen asleep as well.

Soubi woke up with Ritsuka snuggling against him, still sleeping soundly. He carefully extracted himself from the boy and grabbed a new cloth from the bathroom to clean Ritsuka off with, then he pulled up the tangled covers and went to take a shower.

On his way back to his room, he peeked inside the storage room. Natsuo had abandoned his futon and had curled up with Youji in a tangle of limbs and blankets. He wondered, idly, how long it would be before one morning they both came to breakfast without their ears and tails.

Once he arrived at the bedroom, he noticed that Ritsuka had untangled himself from the blankets in his sleep and was laying on his stomach with his head pillowed in his arms. Soubi grabbed the edge of the blankets, intending to slide them over Ritsuka when his eyes caught sight of a strange markings on the back of Ritsuka’s thigh. He faintly recalled feeling a different texture there earlier, and had assumed that it was scars he’d been running his fingers over. But then again, most of the scarring on Ritsuka was confined to his upper torso, and most of it was just fine, paper-thin lines, nothing like what had been rubbing his fingers against. He moved to the side, trying to get a better look at the indentations. His eyes widened in surprise. The blanket slid from his grasp and he felt his world drop out from beneath him.

On the back of Ritsuka’s thigh, just beneath the curve of his hips, the word ‘LOVELESS’ stood out in neat, precise lettering.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2006 as an exchange with a friend, who beta'd it for me. My friend wrote a sequel (that I beta'd) called Bondless that's still floating around out there if you look hard enough. Anyway, now we've both reached an age where it could be detrimental to our personal and professional lives to be associated with work that features an underage character in this context, hence orphaning it and taking other protective measures. Sometime soon I will be deleting this fic from all the other places it is posted.
> 
> I wrote this with Death Cab for Cuties "Tiny Vessels" on repeat. Me and the other author mentioned were in agreement at the time that it is the theme song for both g


End file.
